Flavonoids constitute a relatively diverse family of aromatic molecules that are derived from phenylalanine and malonyl-coenzyme A (CoA, via the fatty acid pathway). These compounds include six major subgroups that are found in most higher plants: the chalcones, flavones, flavonols, flavandiols, anthocyanins and condensed tannins (or proanthocyanidins). A seventh group, the aurones, is widespread, but not ubiquitous.
Some plant species also synthesize specialized forms of flavonoids, such as the isoflavonoids that are found in legumes and a small number of non-legume plants. Similarly, sorghum, maize and gloxinia are among the few species known to synthesize 3-deoxyanthocyanins (or phlobaphenes in the polymerised form). The stilbenes which are closely related to flavonoids, are synthesised by another group of unrelated species that includes grape, peanut and pine.
Besides providing pigmentation to flowers, fruits, seeds, and leaves, flavonoids also have key roles in signaling between plants and microbes, in male fertility of some species, in defense as antimicrobial agents and feeding deterrents, and in UV protection. Flavonoids also have significant activities when ingested by animals, and there is great interest in their potential health benefits, particularly for compounds such as isoflavonoids, which have been linked to anticancer benefits, and stilbenes that are believed to contribute to reduced heart disease.
The major branch pathways of flavonoid biosynthesis start with general phenylpropanoid metabolism and lead to the nine major subgroups: the colorless chalcones, aurones, isoflavonoids, flavones, flavonols, flavandiols, anthocyanins, condensed tannins, and phlobaphene pigments. The enzyme phenylalanine ammonia-lyase (PAL) of the general phenylpropanoid pathway will lead to the production of cinnamic acid. Cinnamate-4-hydroxylase (C4H) will produce p-coumaric acid which will be converted through the action of 4-coumaroyl:CoA-ligase (4CL) to the production of 4-coumaroyl-CoA and malonyl-CoA. The first committed step in flavonoid biosynthesis is catalyzed by chalcone synthase (CHS), which uses malonyl CoA and 4-coumaryl CoA as substrates. Chalcone reductase (CHR) balances the production of 5-hydroxy- or 5-deoxyflavonoids. The next enzyme, chalcone isomerase (CHI) catalyses ring closure to form a flavanone, but the reaction can also occur spontaneously. Other enzymes in the pathway are: flavanone 3-hydroxylase (F3H), dihydroflavonol 4-reductase (DFR), flavonoid 3′-hydroxylase (F3′H) and flavonoid 3′, 5′ hydroxylase (F3′5′H).
The Arabidopsis BANYULS gene encodes a DFR-like protein that may be a leucoanthocyanidin reductase (LCR) that catalyzes an early step in condensed tannin biosynthesis. Condensed tannins are plant polyphenols with protein-precipitating and antioxidant properties, synthesized by the flavonoid pathway. Their chemical properties include protein binding, metal chelation, anti-oxidation, and UV-light absorption. As a result condensed tannins inhibit viruses, micro-organisms, insects, fungal pathogens, and monogastric digestion. Moderate amounts of tannins improve forage quality by disrupting protein foam and conferring protection from rumen pasture bloat. Bloat is a digestive disorder that occurs on some highly nutritious forage legumes such as alfalfa (Medicago sativa) and white clover (Trifolium repens). Moderate amounts of tannin can also reduce digestion rates in the rumen and can reduce parasitic load sufficiently to increase the titre of amino acids and small peptides in the small intestine without compromising total digestion.
Vestitone reductase (VR) is the penultimate enzyme in medicarpin biosynthesis. Medicarpin, a phytoalexin, has been associated with plant resistance to fungal pathogens.
While nucleic acid sequences encoding some flavonoid biosynthetic enzymes CHI, CHS, CHR, DFR, LCR, F3′5′H, F3H, F3′H, PAL and VR have been isolated for certain species of plants, there remains a need for materials useful in modifying flavonoid biosynthesis; in modifying protein binding, metal chelation, anti-oxidation, and UV-light absorption; in modifying plant pigment production; in modifying plant defense to biotic stresses such as viruses, micro-organisms, insects or fungal pathogens; in modifying forage quality, for example by disrupting protein foam and/or conferring protection from rumen pasture bloat, particularly in forage legumes and grasses, including alfalfa, medics, clovers, ryegrasses and fescues, and for methods for their use.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least alleviate, one or more of the difficulties or deficiencies associated with the prior art.